Question: $-\dfrac{2}{5} - \dfrac{8}{2} = {?}$
Solution: $ = - {\dfrac{2 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{4}{10}} - {\dfrac{40}{10}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{4} - {40}}{10} $ $ = -\dfrac{44}{10}$